Connections
by MissArtemisCrock
Summary: Just a few little one-shots.. mostly about Korra and her connection to Aang & Tenzin... some Makkorra, Rsted T for future chapters! Please R&R, first time fanfic!


**Just a few little oneshots... not really connected unless you lovely people out there want them to be! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Legend Of Korra... yet.**

* * *

Mako had always known that Korra was amazing, even before he realised how much she meant to him he'd often found himself gazing at her during practise at the arena. He would stare subconsciously at her water bending, the way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and frustration if she didn't make the move as close to perfection as she wanted. Then, when she managed to master a move, and usually that didn't take long, her entire being glowed with joy and happiness. After getting to know Korra better, Mako soon became aware that this radiating joy that rolled off of her in waves, even when she was dripping in sweat after hours of practise… steamed from her relentless desire to be great. Her slightly cantankerous approach to all bending was the drive within her to be the best, the best pro-bender, the best fighter…the best Avatar.

* * *

Tenzin had first met Korra when she was young, after being named as the next Avatar. He had immediately flown Oogi to the South Pole to meet this young girl, perhaps in the hope that she would be like his father. Katara sensed his disappointment when he met Korra, she was rash, impatient and slightly untrusting of those she first met. She had been ecstatic at all of the attention she was getting and at every opportunity she would show off her already advanced bending prowess. And yet, during his week stay with the young waterbender, Tenzin never once saw her air-bend… there were times when a simple whoosh of air would have made Korra's prank complete or her boasting to the other children more impressive. Each time this happened, Tenzin would watch in amusement as Korra seemed to over compensate with a dramatic water bending form or a flash of fire… she was so different from Aang. The son of the previous Avatar would shake his head sadly and slowly drift away out of sight of the young Avatar in training.

She was in many ways a firebender in her attitude and spirit but the second time Tenzin visited her, when she was 14 years old, she seemed to have quietened down a little. Tenzin had arrived at the South Pole late on in the day, the snowy tundra's were stark white in contrast to the orange of the setting sun. As he landed Oogi on a solid patch of ice, a little away from the compound…. Tenzin looked up and saw Korra silhouetted against the blazing sun. She had changed over the years, her clothing was more traditionally influenced and looked more mature, she looked like a young woman now, not a girl. But it was not the change in her that caused Tenzin to watch her for a moment; her face was that of his fathers, completely at ease, calm, serene and as tranquil as though she were sleeping. Her eyes were closed but she was not furrowing her brow in concentration nor did she seem distressed at all. Her movements were graceful and her high kicks were perfect arcs. The snow responded to her forms and followed her commands in a dance. Korra pulled the blue water from the white snow and started on a set of new forms. Tenzin stood and watched her as a memory flooded into his mind…..

"_Mum! Mum! Can I go and show Dad my new bending trick? Please! He's been gone for ages! I've played with Oogi already and fed him! Now I want to show Dad!"_

_Tenzin pulled on his Mother's hand, Katara smiled down at her son and crouched to look into his eyes, her hair was not yet grey and it was still long. The distinguishable hair loops were still in place and her deep blue eyes twinkled as she looked at Tenzin, he doesn't have any hair, deciding at a young age that he wanted to be "just like Dad!" _

"_Very well Tenzin, you can go and wait for him outside, but remember to wait until he has finished meditating! Don't forget!"_

_Tenzin was already flying down the steps at his Mother's first words; his distinctive red and yellow air bender suit billowed out behind him as he raced across the stone courtyard. He skidded to a halt before the temple pillars. His father had always taught him to be respectful when entering a place of meditation…. Tenzin peered round the pillar and stared into the gazebo. In the centre of the hexagonal room stood his father. His eyes were shut and he stood upright and erect, his blue tattoos glowing as he connected with the spirit world. With the deepening twilight sky behind him that held the first stars, Avatar Aang was an impressive sight. Tenzin shrank back into the pillar, content to just watch for the moment. His father's serene face with his glowing arrow was captivating._

Tenzin was jolted back into the present by Oogi nudging him in the back to remind him that he wanted his dinner. Avatar Aangs son whirled back onto Oogi and retook the reins in his hands. No matter what others said, he could see his father in this young girl. Even if she didn't realise it yet.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading... please be kind enough to leave a review with a request or some pointers... I know that there are some amazing authors out there so please, no flames! :) **


End file.
